


family traditions

by Gracefanfics



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkwardness, Family, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, a little ooc, forced hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: after adopting max. after maryse apologized. she and magnus are family. that has to mean something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> characters not mine

Magnus sometimes regretted forgiving the lightwoods parents. Before, he would never be forced to attend family dinners. He wouldn't be having this conversation over breakfast at far too fucking early o’clock after a frustrating day of even more frustrating clients, after a night spent pleading with a baby who would not. Stop. crying. What were they even talking about? Family traditions? 

It took him far too long to realize he had been asked a question.  
“Wha?” he mumbled, blinking wearily, forcing himself to focus.  
It was maryas who answered, she didn’t seem offended by his inability to focus. In fact she seemed...understandingly amused?  
“Do you have any family or warlock traditions that you want max to grow up with?”  
And didn’t that just bring his brain to a screeching halt. For a moment his vision blurred and he could feel the water burning his lungs and the strong hand holding him under. It took him a moment to realize he had answered.  
“No.” he answered harshly. The sharpness lingering in the air. Through the haze he could see the lightwood parents frown. He knew objectively, that alec’s parents were just making conversation and that the lightwoods were very family oriented and to them it was absurd that someone wouldn’t have family traditions.  
“No? “ maryas asked, confused. “I know it was awhile ago, but surely you remember something from your family? From your childhood,” in the background he could hear alec protesting,” something you’d like to pass on to max? “ 

If magnus has gotten any sleep he could have given a witty non answer, that would have left anyone too confused to continue that line of questioning. As it was, magnus had not gotten any sleep and his magic was low. So he let the borderline hysterical laughter bubble up and out.  
“Yes. “ he heard himself answering. “I plan on telling my son he’s a monster, making him pray for forgiveness daily for being born. and then drowning him at the age of eight.” 

Magnus managed to blink back his childhood memories from his hazy mind only to find the entire lightwood family staring at him in horror. He was too tired to deal with this shit.  
“Excuse me” he muttered, standing up.  
“Magnus.” that was probably alec, protesting, or trying to see if he was okay, he wasn’t sure.  
“I am not myself” he wondered vaguely why he was making excuses at all. But couldn’t bring himself to care as he left.  
//////////  
It took a few minutes for alec to realize his parents were trying to talk to him, he was too busy staring after his boyfriend. Wanting to go after him.  
“ALEC!” his mother practically shouted his name caught his attention.  
“Mm?” he asked, oh so eloquently, his mind still on magnus.  
“What was that about?”  
Alec finally looked at her. “Magnus’s step dad tried to drown him for being a warlock. I’m not sure exactly what happened. He doesn’t like to talk about it. “  
Mayras and robert were horrified at the thought. Sure they hadn’t been the best parents. But they were trying. and they could never imagine hurting their kids like that.  
“I should go after him.” alec muttered, almost to himself, before giving max to his mom, and going after the love of his life.  
///////////  
A week later. 

Magnus hadn’t seen any of the lightwood parents since that disastrous breakfast. So he was shocked when the person knocking on his door was maryse lightwood. He blinked at her stupidly for a moment before blurting out “max isn’t here. Alec took him on his run.” and then ended up blinking even more stupidly at her reply.  
“I’m here to see you actually. “  
“Why?” he asked bewildered. He and maryse were technically on good terms and it was only just slightly less awkward than his relationship with robert. But they still avoided each other when alec or his baby weren’t there to act as a buffer. 

Instead of responding like a sane person. Mother lightwood threw her arms around magnus and with a surprising force pulled him down so he had no choice but to rest his head on her shoulder. He began to struggle almost immediately, after the shock wore off some, blue sparks dancing off his fingers, his magic sensing his distress.  
“What the fuck?” he couldn’t help but curse.  
“I’m hugging you.” came the reply.  
Magnus continued to struggle, but not to the full extent he could, he didn’t want to hurt alec’s mom. Alec would give him that disappointed face of his.  
“Just. hear me out. And then, if you want we can pretend this never happened.  
“I don’t see why you must be /hugging/ me…” she cut him off.  
“Please.” and didn’t that just shut down all his struggles and protests. Maryse never said please. Not to him. Not to downworlders. Not to anyone. What the fuck was happening? He could feel her take a deep breath.  
“You’re family now. So if...if you want. You can have our traditions. I know they probably don’t match up with warlock traditions. But. you’re family. So. they’re yours if you want them.“ 

Magnus felt like he had short circuited and entered an alternate dimension. What the fuck was happened. 

Maryse pulled away and took a step back. She was probably waiting for a response. But this was one of the few times magnus didn’t have any words.  
///////////  
Magnus was still standing in the open doorway staring into space when alec and max came home. Alec, was sweaty, as he always was after his run. 

“Magnus?” he asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”  
“You’re mother hugged me.” he managed to say after a couple tries. He must still be in shock. How was this his life? Shadow hunter mothers hugging him, calling him family. The magnus effect indeed.


End file.
